


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smarm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alone and Sick on New Year's Eve





	Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING

'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, when you're far away and dreaming...   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel woke to the clock chiming. He peered at the bed side alarm - 11.pm. Well at least he had managed a good 4 hours of sleep - a major triumph in his book. He swung his aching legs out of bed and sat swaying slightly - his stomach muscles contracting painfully from hours of overuse - his head pounding in symphony with his belly. At least the urge to continually expel the last few days food consumption had abated now if only he could rid himself of the lingering fever he would feel more human.

Sighing, he propelled his heavy body into the kitchen, snagging the duvet from the sofa where he had left it after giving up on finding a comfortable spot most of the afternoon. He poured himself a glass of water and, taking small sips, managed to force down a couple of Tylenol. He sat at the table and pulled the duvet around his shoulders - trying to suppress the shivers that were wracking his body. He had woken this morning feel absolutely wretched. He had managed to dray himself into the SGC. A promise is a promise and he did not want to let Janet down but after an hour of decorating the commissionary in readiness for the nights New Year's Eve party the good Doctor had found him vomiting in his office - something he had been doing on and off from the go. He had been foolish to even try and hide it from Janet - too many excuses for running off to find one tool or another had aroused her suspicion. Medicated and lectured he was driven home by an airman with instructions to go to bed and keep warm and let this 48 hour bug run it's course. 

He had kept his side of the bargain, well as much as he could as the vomiting had reach a crescendo late afternoon. Janet had called by and given him an injection to help settle his stomach, tucked him up in bed, commiserated when he had inexplicably got upset for no particular reason and assured him he would feel fine in the morning and had agreed that it was not fair - no one should be ill on New Year's Eve but unfortunately he had no choice in the matter. She had offered to stay with him but Daniel was horrified that she should even think about it. He would be fine and would sleep until next year - she had a party to go to and there was no way he was going to stop her. She had kissed him on his forehead and tenderly swept his sweaty fringe out of his eyes, placed a tray with medication, water and his cell phone on his bed side table, wished him a Happy New Year and told him in no uncertain terms to call if he needed her. 

When he was sure the water would not make a repeat appearance he staggered back to bed. Still shivering he buried himself under the covers, adding the spare duvet for extra warmth, willing his over heated, over tired body back to sleep - hoping that the next time he was conscious he would feel better - roll on next year. 

Just as he started to nod off again, his cell phone rang. Groaning at the Merry Christmas ring tone that Jack had insisted on programing before he had left for Washington on Boxing day. 'His' Jack, 'His' General was now one very important person -in popular demand not only at home but also with the big wigs in the Air Force and was at everyones beck and call. He had been summoned to an important treaty meeting. He had promised Daniel that he would be back in time for the SGC party but had phoned last night full of apologies and promises to 'make things up' to Daniel when he came home in two days time as the meeting had over run. Daniel had been very disappointed as this was going to be their first New Year together as partners. They had admitted their feelings for each other after being stranded on PX6578944 with no water, food or any chance of returning home as the DHD had been destroyed in an explosion - or so they thought - they had not allowed for the dogged determination of the remainder of their team or the miracle working of Thor and his buddies. After their Revelation there was no turning back, no hiding. Life had been a whirl wind, events happened so fast culminating in a wonderful Christmas day together, shut away from the outside world - making new and wonderful discoveries - they seamed to complete each other and everything was natural and right. Christmas day evening had been spent with the rest of the team and Janet . After a few glasses of Champagne they had plucked up the courage to tell them the news. Everyone was pleased for them and no one was surprised. 

Daniel dragged his weary body into a sitting position and pressed the red button on his cell.

"Hello" he croaked down the line.

"Daniel it's Janet how are you doing?" His good friend asked tenderly. 

She had been upset to leave him alone this evening and had toyed with the idea of sticking him in the infirmary where he would have had at least some company but Daniel Jackson had spent to much time tucked up in a sterile atmosphere of hospitals over the last few years. He would be more comfortable in his own bed and had assured herself he would be sleeping most of the time but as the night wore on and with the party in full swing she was feeling more than a bit guilty that as they all enjoyed themselves part of their family was alone and more than likely feeling wretched! 

"Have you managed to sleep at all?"

"Was sleeping till you woke me" Daniel grumbled, laying his head back on his pillow shutting his eyes.

"Oh honey sorry- I didn't think" God how stupid was she - of course he was sleeping.

"Do you need anything? Have you taken your medication? Do you want me to come over?" she asked.

"No, Yes, No" Daniel replied sleepily.

"I am just going back to sleep. Thank you Janet and Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Daniel - I am only a call away if you need me" she reminded him.

"Kay - bye."

Daniel put the phone back on the table and tried to get comfortable again. He wished he wasn't alone, he longed for Jack to be here. He had always been used to being alone growing up - it was the norm for him - he knew no different but now he knew otherwise and his heart ached for human touch, to be held, to feel. He scrubbed angrily at the tears that ran down his hot cheeks. 'For crying out loud Jackson you are not a child pull yourself together - it is only one night - one night no different from another - just go to sleep - Jack will be home soon'. He lay on his back with his arm slung over his eyes counting sheep, recounting Egyptian Gods, ticking off System Lords - anything to help him sleep but to no avail. He looked at the clock again - 11.30pm. With a sigh he gave up, picked up the tray and with duvet in tow trudged into the living room, turning the heat up on the way and switched on the TV. Perhaps he could loose himself into a programme - loose the physical pain of being sick and alone.

The sights and sounds of revellers in Time Square bought fresh tears. He knew he was being silly - it was his illness making everything out of 'whack' and boy would he feel foolish in the morning. Good job Jack wasn't here to see him - God he wished Jack was here - every part of him hurt from the longing to be held by him - to be cared for by him - to be loved by him. He closed his eyes and let himself give in to the sobs that would not stop. The phone rang again. Daniel pulled himself together, scrubbed at his tear stained face and took a deep breath - he did not want anyone to know how sorry he was feeling for himself - he hit the red button.

"Hello"

"Hey Danny" Jack's unmistakable velvet voice whispered - Daniel melted.

"Hey Jack - how you doing? Is everything alright?" He asked rather urgently. He had spoken to Jack yesterday evening - he had wished him a Happy New Year then as Jack had been invited to a highly important party at The White House and had thought it would be difficult to get in touch at midnight.

"Yea everything is fine - just managed to escape for a bit - just wanted to hear your voice. How is your party?" Jack asked as he heard the sounds of celebrating in the back ground.

"Oh - um - good" There was no way Daniel was going to let on that he was sick and alone - it would only increase the feeling of guilt he knew Jack was experiencing being apart.

"Carter drunk yet?"

"Well on her way" Daniel replied with a sigh, laying his aching head on the arm of the sofa. 

"How is the president?" he asked.

"Fine - sends you his regards"

"Nice"

"So - things are Okay? Does the comissionary look good?"

"UM" Daniel replied as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Um? Daniel where are you?" Jack dug a little deeper.

"Oh - I - I'm in my office.." Daniel lied struggling up - knowing he was loosing the battle to control his stomach.

"I I have to go - Um - Siler's at the door - time for conga- sorry - talk later - bye......"

With that he flung the phone on the sofa and ran to the bathroom - just in time. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked at his watch - 11.45pm - sprinting faster he reached Daniel's door. Janet had phoned him earlier and told him that Daniel was sick. Having friends in high places gave him a few perks. The president was more than happy to commission a private jet for Jack to return home - he had a soft spot for Dr Daniel Jackson and understood that Jack should return to make sure the young man was alright.

Jack quietly tip toed into the flat - hearing Daniel's sobs and dry heaving coming from the bathroom - he quickly stoked the fire, fetched him some fresh water. He hit the play button on the CD and turned the TV off and sat on the sofa.

'The sweetest dream will never do - I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing...'

Daniel groaned and lent his head against the closed toilet seat - letting the sounds of Aerosmith wash over him - he must of changed the channel of the TV in his rush to vomit- good choice Jackson he thought - this was his and Jacks song. He sat and lent against the bathroom wall and buried his face in a damp flannel - sighing in relief as the coldness felt like heaven to his burning forehead.

'Cause I missed you baby and I don't want to miss a thing'

Hang on that didn't sound like Steve Tyler?

"Jack?" he mumbled as he pushed himself off the floor

'Don't want to close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

Daniel could not believe his eyes. Jack was sat on the sofa - a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of Tylenol in the other.

"Hey Danny - not doing so good?" he asked softly as Daniel sat besides him in stunned silence.

"Drink and take these" he ordered a compliant Daniel - who in return nodded and did as he was told.

"Come on lets get you warm" Jack told him placing the duvet around Daniels shivering shoulders.

Daniel placed his hand on Jack's cheek

"How? - Um what - Um How?"

Jack giggled and pulled the sick man into his arms.

"Well couldn't have you sick and alone on New Years Eve could we" He lifted Daniel's face and looked tenderly into his eyes. "Janet is a good friend - missed you so much" he lent in and gently kissed his lover as the clock chimed midnight.

"Happy New Year Danny" he murmmerd.

"Happy New Year Jack" Daniel agreed as their kiss deapend to the sounds of the New Year. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure.


End file.
